


Slave

by ShadowSpirit (Kidwiththecap)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Master/Slave, POV First Person, Sarcasm, Stockholm Syndrome, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidwiththecap/pseuds/ShadowSpirit
Summary: It's all in the means of survival
Relationships: Ganondorf/Nabooru (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A long time a go back when I was 12 (I'm not going to say how long ago that was) My best friend and I would write Zelda fanfiction about what happened before the events of ocarina of time, and one of those things was the relationship of Nabooru and Ganondorf before Ganondorf was evil. It was funny and cute, Ganondorf being serious but sweet and Nabooru being a pain in the ass. We playfully called it Nabby loves GanGan.
> 
> This is not that story!
> 
> I must have found a segment of the old writing on a hard drive and remembered that Nabs is a fucking great character. Ganondorf in this is a psycho (not at all the sweet misunderstood guy we wrote about) but I find it interesting as I get older I portray these characters differently.

Who would have thought I, the great Nabooru, would come to this? Certainly not me anyway but then again, anyone who had known me from my younger days would have said I was bound for trouble. I was always sort of the rebellious type. Not that we all weren't in the eyes of the Hylians but I had enough spunk to make a fellow Gerudo worried. If you're making your sisters worried, then you know you have a problem.

I never liked Ganondorf. I didn't like anything about him; the way he looked, his attitude, the way he thought, the choices he made. Nothing. I was certainly not going to follow his orders. He wasn't going to be _my_ King.

If I had been thinking, I could have pulled it off. I could have outsmarted him. I was rather clever, if I do say so myself. But my over confidence and lack of subtlety in my dislike for the man turned out to be my down fall. I thought I had enough Gerudo on my side. Turns out, I didn't and the few that I did, would have been killed if I didn't turn myself in.

And Hell, it turned out I had a heart. I thought Ganondorf would kill me. He liked doing that. Killing people. But what he did was so much worse, and in the end, he broke me. He broke my spirit.

He killed my friends anyway.

He killed the people who ratted me out.

And then, for no reason at all, he killed a small girl in front of me. He told me her twin sister was next if I didn't do what I was told. I didn't realize how easy Ganondorf could make me do what he wanted. He could make anyone do what he wanted. That was why he called himself the King of Evil.

* * *

I was Ganondorf's slave. Just one out of the hundreds that obeyed his every whim, no matter how silly or ridiculous it was. Sometimes he liked to humiliate random people. You never knew what was going to happen next, who would die, who would be sent away. Who knew? No one.

Ganondorf liked music, mostly the dark brooding kind. We had fallen into the habit to start playing something whenever Ganondorf entered the room, hoping he would fall deep in thought and forget about tormenting for a moment. An older Hylian woman would play the violin, sad and sweet like she was lamenting over her own slavery. A scrawny man played a baby grand piano in the corner of the room. I didn't know how long he was going to last. Ganondorf was very picky on how he liked the piano played. I'd have to admit, Ganondorf was much more skilled at it. His giant organ had its own room and no one was allowed to go in, let alone touch it but I guess sometimes Ganondorf was just too lazy to play himself and let the sad man play simple sad tunes.

Ganondorf walked in, only needing two long strides to reach his destination which was the large puffy red couch covered with pillows and elaborate blankets. Lucky for us, as soon as he sank his large form into the couch, turning it into a love seat, he disappeared into his mind. I didn't know what he was brooding about. Probably how he didn't have enough people to kill.

I was busy pulling the curtains closed. It was still mid-afternoon and Ganondorf hated the sunlight.

"It's hot."

It took the minstrels a lot of practice to keep from wincing at the sound of his voice and mess up their playing. I was used to it.

"Wash," he grunted, not caring enough to elaborate. He nudged a small golden stand that held a basin with his foot. A tiny blonde broken girl got up to fill the basin with water that she poured from a silver pitcher. She gathered perfumes and shampoo from a wooden cabinet somewhere else in the room.

"You," he said, freezing the girl in her tracks but it wasn't her he was talking to. His golden eyes had landed on me and he had lifted his heavy hand to point in my direction. "You do it." I hesitated for a moment until he moved his head to tell me to get on with it.

I went to the Hylian girl. With shaking hands, she put a handful of rose petals into my palm. That's right. Princess Ganondorf had to have petals in his water. I dropped them into the basin. Finding a towel, I swung it over my shoulder before grabbing the fancy bottles of scented oils.

I slowly walked behind Ganondorf, taking the water basin in my free hand. He waited for a moment until he became impatient. "Well?"

"May I put the towel beneath your head?" I asked with fake sweetness. "You wouldn't want to make a mess." I was the only one that could get away with my attitude. I wasn't afraid to die like everyone else.

Ganondorf lifted his head and I placed the towel on the back of his seat. He rested his head down and took off his head piece. I tried to think of what to do next. I had never done this before. This wasn't usually my job.

I cupped my hands with water, and very carefully poured it over Ganondorf's head, not wanting to touch him. I was going to have to touch him eventually so I don't know why I bothered. When his scalp was thoroughly wet, I knew I was going to have to go further or risk Ganondorf's impatience. I squirted some weird scented shit onto my fingertips and proceeding to rank them through his sparse red hair.

I almost ran for the hills when I heard him sigh. I don't know why I was being all jumpy. I wasn't afraid.

I diligently cleaned his hair, prolonging it more than necessarily. You don't announce that you're done with these types of things. Ganondorf deems it first. I let my own mind wonder as I scrubbed my fingernails over his scalp, bored. I didn't even notice him shifting, raising his hand. You'd think it would be impossible not to feel him moving. He was such a large man but I didn't even know of his hand until I felt rough fingertips slowly graze the top of my own.

I froze. I knew I shouldn't. If I paused, Ganondorf would get angry that his head washing had stopped but I was too busy thinking of the best way to kill myself as quickly as possible. I had a feeling my life as a slave was just about to get a lot worse.

I quickly resumed my scrubbing, hoping if I didn't stop, didn't draw attention to myself, have Ganondorf enjoy his head wash, he'd forget all about whatever that hand touch had implied.

"Dry," he commanded. My heart was beating a million miles a minutes as I realized that I was done. I wish I wasn't. I would gladly wash his greasy hair for all of eternity if only to prolong the inevitable.

I dried his head slowly. He became impatient and got up while I was doing it. I quickly stepped back, fearing what was to come next.

But all he did was leave. He went into his bedchambers alone and stayed there for the rest of the day until night.

* * *

Ganondorf was unpredictable on a good day. If he was in a good mood and pleased with everyone around him, you still weren't safe. You never knew what he would make you do for the sake of his own amusement. When he was in a bad mood, you had a 50 percent chance of being dead in a matter of two minutes. I say 50 instead of 100, because you may get lucky. Even if you were the cause of his anger, there was a chance he could take it out on someone totally not involve and kill them instead. That's why, no matter who you were, everyone had a 50 percent chance of being dead when Ganondorf was mad.

Now if that wasn't enough to keep you on your toes, Ganondorf would find a way to make it even worse.

Holidays.

They were random really since Ganondorf never seemed to like any that he created to keep it up long enough to become a real tradition. He just wanted to celebrate something, and he'd pick any day to do it. He was the King. He should have a holiday.

But when no one was _actually_ happy to celebrate said holidays, he'd get pissed off, kill a few people, and called the whole thing off, only to start a new one in maybe a few more months to come. Each party was filled with desperate people trying to entertain and please the King in the most amazing crazy ways possible. I'd have to give them some credit. Sometimes a good chunk of time would go by before Ganondorf sobered up and realized he wasn't having fun anymore.

Ganondorf sober usually meant dead people.

Ganondorf drunk usually meant, worse than dead people but I guess some people are so afraid to die, that they'd take the raping, mutilation and the humiliation instead.

I was very good at keeping myself hidden in these sorts of situations. I was raised as a thief, and I knew how to blend in. Not that it was hard, mixing in with most of the freaks of natural that Ganondorf kept at the castle. Most of my kind actually worked outside of the palace as guards since we were smarter than the Moblins, and more trustworthy than the Hylians. I was kept inside because Ganondorf hadn't trusted me. He had wanted to keep an eye on me but eventually, I was forgotten about and was just another slave running around this place.

By the end of the night, the entertainers were on a roll because Ganondorf was still very much drunk and already starting to wonder to his chambers. Slowly because he kept getting distracted but he was getting there. I was busy scrubbing whine and sometimes blood off of all the floors, a messy trail leading to him. Everything had to be clean and fixed before he woke up in the morning. Dead servants he didn't care about but a scratch on the table, and all hell froze over.

Ganondorf hadn't been in eye site when he screamed my name. I thought I wouldn't have to see him for the rest of the night. Usually you didn't exist unless you were directly in front of him, and in his drunken state, I couldn't fathom how on earth he even remembered my name. Unless someone told him. Unless someone was framing me for a broken mirror and wanted me to die instead of them.

I marched my way in Ganondorf's direction. That would be silly of them. They knew that Gaonodorf wouldn't _wait_ for me to get there before he blew someone up.

I entered the room, finding Ganondorf chuckling at what was once the couch. Everyone around him was scrambling for the pieces. I don't know if they thought they could put it back together, or what. It was a lost cause. Their best bet was to somehow find an identical or close to identical couch before sober Ganondorf woke up.

When Ganondorf noticed me, his smiled fell away from his face and he suddenly sent a bolt of dark purple magic in my direction. Reflexes had me duck, though I probably should have been a good little inferior and just take it so I wouldn't get a harsher punishment later.

He came to me, grabbing my arm and moved me to the side as he glared down the hall where his magic ball had gone. He stared for such a long time, that I had the courage to peek out in curiosity as well.

There was nothing there. Well except for the huge black hole in the wall but what else would you expect from shooting magic all over the place? After a moment he turned away, dragging me with him.

To my horror, I realized we were headed for his bedroom.

I pulled back but he didn't even noticed as he effortlessly dragged me with him. He threw me into his room, slamming the door so hard I was surprised it didn't break. He glared at it, as if he was hoping it would break. Then he locked it.

I turned my head to the window. If I could get there in time, open it, and throw myself out of it, I would surly be dead before I even hit the ground. Ganondorf's room was at the highest part of the castle.

The problem was that Ganondorf was fast. If he saw me attempt to escape, he'd just grab me and throw me under him onto the bed in a blink of an eye. You wouldn't believe me by looking at him but I didn't know anyone who could mover faster than Ganondorf.

While I was trying to pick myself off the floor unnoticed, Ganondorf was pulling on his armor. Since simply pulling on armor doesn't make it come off, it stayed on his body and he began to panic, clawing at it madly like he was being attacked by imaginary insects.

"GET IT OFF ME!"

I don't know what possessed me to help. It would have been the perfect opportunity to fly out of the window and into heaven. I scrambled over to him, pulling at the few straps I could reach but he was moving around too fast and he was too tall for me to reach most of them.

"I can't reach!" I cried out, thinking it useless but he crashed to his knees for me. I unbuckled, thankful of having nimble fingers. The chest plate fell to the ground with a heavy thunk. It would have severed my toe if it had landed on my foot. Ganondorf yanked off his shirt, gasping and heaving on his hands and knees as he struggled to breathe, sweat glistening on his skin.

He got up and fumbled for a water pitcher on the bedroom stand. Instead of pouring it into the adjacent cup, he drank straight from the pitcher, water running down messily.

I watched him with wide eyes. Ganondorf was over seven feet tall, just his shoulders were another almost 4 feet in width and every square inch of it was muscle. Every muscle that was possible in the human body had been augmented to about three times bigger than they should have been. His muscles had muscles. He probably weighed around 300 pounds, maybe even 400. All of that, was going to crush me. All of that was going to end me.

I realized, if Ganondorf did decide to rape me, the sheer act of it would probably kill me. There was no way I would survive. I might of had a chance if Ganondorf was actually careful and aimed for my survival but gentle anything was not something Ganondorf was capable of.

Well at least it would kill me.

But jumping out the window would definitely be better.

Ganondorf grabbed my wrist and I knew my window jumping opportunities were long gone. He collapse into a seated position on his bed, yanking me to my knees on the ground between his legs. I was starting to hyperventilate. I was always good at keeping fear invisible on my face but I wasn't able to stop it now. I sweated profusely. This couldn't be happening.

He took my hand, and I winced, closing my eyes and turning my head away. He placed my hand on the laces of his boots, not at all where I thought he was going to place it. He made a grunting noise but didn't actually make any words. He kept blinking and I think he was having a hard time seeing. I unlaced his boots, and with some difficulty we got them off.

He fell onto his back on the mattress, exhausted. I thought of climbing under the bed. Maybe he would forget I was even in here and go to sleep. Then I could sneak out.

But he remembered. He reached for me, grabbing me under the arm and hauling me up quickly before I could even process it. When I realized the ground was gone and my destination was the bed, I let out a scream, the sound muffled out of existence as he rolled so that I was swallowed by his immense form.

I waited for him to rip me apart.

But all I got was the sound of him snoring as he fell asleep instantly. _Okay,_ I told myself. _I can't panic._ I couldn't stay here. Ganondorf could wake up sometime in the night with a midnight boner. Best to leave now.

I tried to wiggle free. I was pretty good at squeezing through tight spaces. I had managed to fit through my fair share of prison bars before. Now though, Ganondorf's massive arm was wrapped tightly over my waist, our skin seemly to adhere together.

Like a bug in a web. If I struggled more, it'll only wake him up.

So I waited until morning. Not getting a wink of sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Ganondorf was a heavy sleeper. Thankfully, he didn't move much in his sleep either, or I would have been a pancake lost in his sheets.

Ganondorf always woke up at dawn, so I knew exactly what moment to wait for. Like time work, he bolted upright. He was on his feet before he noticed me, and I attempted to hide among the pillows and blankets but it wasn't long before he spotted the extra person in his bed.

I don't think I've ever seen Ganondorf look surprised before. Furious, yes, smug, angry, pleased, annoyed, serious, tired but never surprised. He stared at me for what seemed like a whole minute, until eventually he shook his head and turned away, heading for the bathroom.

I left the room. Maybe I should have asked for my leave but like hell I'd care for his permission. Out of sight I was unremembered anyway. Unremembered and safe.

* * *

The entire ordeal was forgotten. Life as a slave turned relatively normal. The only thing that stayed out of the ordinary was that Ganondorf asked me specifically to do certain things. There was no connection between the things he told me to do; bring over that, get me this, do that, tell so and so to stop doing whatever. It occurred to me that maybe he addressed me so often was only on the fact that he actually knew my name and had something to call me with instead of; slave, inferior, etc. All those names could have meant anyone in the castle but there was only one Nabooru.

One afternoon he was sitting in front of the piano. The old man who usually played it had since died of some illness that hadn't been treated. Ironically, Ganondorf had nothing to do with his death.

The violinist had started playing as usual when Ganondorf walked into the room but when he had sat himself in front of the piano, she had stopped playing. I guess she didn't want to mess him up if he started playing something else, or maybe she was waiting for his lead.

He stared at the ivory keys for awhile, touching them lightly with his hands, every once in a while laying a finger down to play a single note.

He must have realized that everyone in the room was staring at him for he broke away from his trance. "Everyone, leave!" We all scurried out of the room as fast as we could. "Nabooru!" I really wished I could somehow just change my name to something else, like Harriet or Mary.

I stopped and turned to look at him.

He waved his hand at me to come over, grunting. I rolled my eyes and walked closer until I was standing directly behind him. "Do you play?"

"I do not know how to play the piano," I told him calmly. We didn't have pianos in the desert. We didn't have much things in the desert but the things that we did have Ganondorf did his best to avoid. He hated desert things. Almost everything he did was more Hylian than Gerudo. He ate Hylian food, slept on Hylian beds, read Hylian books, practiced Hylian customs and played Hylian instruments. He had always wished to be one of them I knew. To him, the Hylians had everything and the Gerudo always had nothing.

"Come," he moved over on the bench, beckoning for me to sit down next to him. Oh Din, Nayru and Farore... I sat next to him, still somewhat leaning away from him in an effort to make sure we did not touch each other.

He began to play.

It wasn't anything I expected him to play. I expected a slow, boring depressing dark song but his huge fingers swept so swiftly over the keys, creating something beautiful. It was sad still but beautiful. I watched him mesmerized as the tempo of the song slowed down for a while, only to speed up again. At first all I could watch were his hands but then I look up at his face. His expression would have been heartbreaking, if it was on any other face than the dark wizard's. His eyes closed and brows drawn together, like he was in pain and pleasure at the same time as he felt the music instead of just heard it.

The song came to an end and even after he was done playing, he kept his eyes closed. We sat in stilled silence, as if waiting for the after effects of the piano to melt away.

He opened his eyes. "This is C. This is middle C." He said thickly, remembering how to speak. He took my hand and placed my finger on one of the keys, a clear note ringing. It was all I could do to keep myself from pulling away. "B, A" his low voice rumbled as he placed my finger on each key before back tracking. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G. Then it repeats again. A, B, C, D..."

A, B, C, D, F-No, E. F, G, I rambled inside my mind trying to memorize everything as fast as possible. He was probably expecting me to play whatever he just played in a matter of minutes.

"These keys, are the sharps and the flats. If it's to the right, it's that key's sharp. If it's it to the left, it is the flat. C sharp is the same as D flat."

Oh that's great and not confusing.

"It would be D, E..." He pressed my middle finger down, then my index before moving my hand over. "D, D, F, C, F, A ..." his other hand was doing the higher part. Though much slower than normal, his part still had a lot more notes than mine. "You try."

I got as far as two notes before screwing up.

"No! This is the other D that is C!" He hit the right note himself loudly and I brought my hand quickly to my lap, eyes wide. He took a deep breath. "It's okay," he said almost more to himself. "It's okay," he repeated, taking my trembling hand and guiding me over it again. "You have long fingers, compared to your hands, they are long."

I wasn't sure but did Ganondorf, the King of Evil, give me a compliment?!

"Thanks..."

"It's good to have long fingers when playing the piano."

"Too bad I suck at memorizing stuff," I said, hoping he wasn't thinking about making me his new pianist.

He looked at me strangely before turning his attention back to the piano, playing another, slower tune. "A Hylian man taught me how to play," he said. "I don't remember his name. I was just a boy at the time. I don't know what happened to him."

I sat next to him quietly.

"What happened to the man that was here before?"

"Uh... he died..."

"Strange. I don't remember killing him..."

"He died of tuberculosis or something."

Ganondorf was silent for a while before responding with an, "Oh." There was another pause as he continued his playing. "I suppose I should find someone else then."

Please don't be me. Please don't be me. Please don't be me.

"What about that blonde girl that's always hanging around up here?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Probably," I added, hoping he'd make her play instead of me.

"She doesn't have tuberculosis, does she?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good." The song he was playing was beginning to climax. I wondered how he could keep the song up and think about other things at the same time. It seemed impossible to me and I really hoped Blondie knew how to play the piano.

The song ended. He brought his hands to his lap and stared at the piano for a long time.

"You want me to go get her?" I asked, pointing a thumb at the doorway, anxious to get out of there.

He shook his head. "No. Not now."

I shifted in my seat, eyes wandering around. I decided to steal another look at Ganondorf who had been silent all this time, wondering if I could catch anything out of his unpredictable mood. I found his eyes on me. I quickly dropped my gaze, thinking he was about to speak again.

Instead he leaned over and kissed me. I pulled back quickly before I could think of anything else. I almost fell off the bench in my haste but managed to stay on by grabbing onto it.

Ganondorf stared at my mouth. I expected him to slap me for pulling away but he only turned back around, starting up his playing once again.

I was visibly gasping for breath, my chest rising up and down and my heart beating fast. "You may leave," he said, not looking away from the piano. I tripped over the bench trying to leave as fast as possible. He ignored the commotion of me falling and I ran out of the room.

* * *

As I continued on my day, cleaning up various things in the castle, I tried to figure out why Ganondorf did _not_ just throw me on the ground and rip me apart like the true animal he was. It was quite obvious that he was starting to have a thing for me. Curse my gorgeous beauty! I wasn't surprised that he wanted me. I was surprised he hadn't destroyed me yet.

Destroying something you liked might have seemed injudicious but in Ganondorf logic, it made sense. He didn't ask for things. He took things. Well, maybe he started asking nicely for the spiritual stones but when the Hylian King refused him, he became dead and Ganondorf just took his country instead. So maybe kissing me wasn't actually asking for anything, because if I refused, he'd just take it anyway.

I just didn't understand why he hadn't taken it yet. I had seen him do it before. When he had his needs, he didn't wait for his satisfaction.

Maybe he didn't actually see me out of lust. Maybe he was actually just lonely and wanting a companion instead of a quick sex toy.

I started laughing out loud. Ganondorf being lonely... He was far too in love with himself to ever be lonely. Psh, whatever. Better not question my luck.

If I could somehow avoid him long enough, he would forget all about whatever was going on in his head about me. And if I was lucky, maybe I'd catch tuberculosis and die.

"Hey!" I called over to a women cleaning the curtains in the hallway. "Is tuberculosis contagious?"

"Yes, it can be."

"Great, where can I get some?"


	3. Chapter Three

"Nabooru...?"

"I'm not alive. I'm dead."

"Please! He's asking for you!"

I lifted my head from my pillow to glare at the skinny girl who had woke me. "Tell 'im you can't find me."

"No, please. He's very upset."

I sighed irritably, pushing myself up and grudgingly leaving my straw mat. I cracked my back on the way out of my sleeping room and twisted my long red hair out of my face. What could be wrong with sourpuss now?

Everyone I passed stared at me grimly, the air heavy with tension. I felt like I was going to my own execution. Maybe I was.

One of the other slaves knocked on the door leading to Ganondorf's bed chambers. "Bring her in!" I heard his ragged deep voice say behind the door. The door was opened and I was pushed in quickly, the door slamming behind me as if they were afraid evil would leak out of the room if it was opened for too long.

I found Ganondorf crunched on the floor in front of his giant mirror. Even on the floor he was humongous. He looked like a mess actually. Dressed in only a pair of black pants, his read hair was all over the place, the bright color shocking against his dark skin.

I let out a slow breath, putting my hands on my hips.

He motioned to me without looking up. "Come here." I did. "Look." He held up his right hand, the Triforce of Power glowing alien like. When I didn't say anything, he brought his hand closer to an oil lamp that was sitting on one of the many chests he had in the room. "Look," he insisted.

I looked more closely. "Wow... um... that's pretty green." His hand was green. Ganondorf's complexion was always naturally on the dark side, but the skin on his hand had definitely developed a green hue to it.

"It's spreading," he said as he stood up, motioning to his chest where the skin discoloration was also happening. "Koume and Kotake said that this would happen, but it seems with the combination of the Triforce of Power, the condition is accelerating." He turned to me. "Am I dying?"

"Well how the hell am I suppose to know? This is probably something you should talk to Koume and Kotake about."

"No." He shook his head. "I don't want them here." Neither did I, but I wasn't sure what Ganondorf's reasons for not wanting the old hags here were.

"Well then, looks like you're just gonna have to deal with it."

He stared at himself in the mirror. I wasn't sure why he called me over here. To comfort him? I wasn't good at that type of thing, but I tried, hoping it would be enough for him to send me away.

"You know, Koume and Kotake aren't the prettiest people in the world, but they're still alive and kicking."

"I don't care about my appearance," Ganondorf answered. He paused. "But I fear the magic has taken its effects on me. I've been coughing up blood."

"Now that sounds like a side effect of tuberculosis."

He glared at me. "I can't have tuberculosis! I am immune to all earthly diseases!"

"Well I don't know! If that's true why are you coughing up blood!?"

"I don't even know if it's blood." He pulled out a handkerchief from his pant pocket and tossed it over onto the chest with the lamp. I picked up the handkerchief with my thumb and forefinger, being careful not to touch anything that was on it.

What was on the handkerchief was also green, but not the dull green that his skin was turning into, a bright almost neon green. I sighed, leaning on one hip. I really didn't know anything about magic. I was the worst person to ask about this kind of stuff.

At the same time, I didn't want to sugarcoat it and tell Ganondorf he was fine. Actually I would be ecstatic to tell the stupid large hunk of muscle he was drying. It would be the best thing that could happen.

I watched him be all distraught about his situation. It wasn't exactly fear on his face. Ganondorf didn't fear anything. But he was definitely worried.

"If I die, there would be no heir to take over the kingdom."

I put down his handkerchief, uneasy on where this conversation was going.

"I'd be damned if I let it go back to the Hylians. I rather not marry a Hylian girl at all. They are all equally unworthy."

I took one step closer to the door.

"But then, bedding with a Gerudo would surely produce a female. There would be no hope for another male heir for another 60 years at least."

"Right!" I agreed quickly with him. "You're still young! You have plenty of time to worry about that later. I mean look at Koume and Kotake. They must be nearly 400 years old. You're not even 100."

He studied at me as I rambled. Eventually he spoke. "You were my second in command once, Nabooru. Do you remember that?"

"You mean before you got rid of the position and idea entirely because you didn't think you needed it? Yeah, I think I remember that."

He turned away from me. "You were not easy to control," he said. "You may have been second in command, but that does not mean your orders surpassed mine!" He trembled in his anger for a moment. "The fact of the matter is, after me, _unfortunately_ you are the only one of our people that has any experience with leadership. Koume and Kotake have experience, but they are old and I do not know how much longer they will be with us."

I was sort of gaping at him, trying to figure out where he was going with this.

He turned back to me. "Promise me, Nabooru, if I die, that you will not let the Kingdom fall into the hands of the Hylians."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, do whatever it takes to keep Gerudo rule. If you have to rule it yourself, do it, but not the Hylians."

There was no way I could rule a country. Leadership? Ha, you mean ordering around a small tribe of women that I had known my entire life, yeah I could do that. They were my sisters. They were my family. I personally didn't want anything to do with the Hylians. I would gladly give them back their cold dark castle.

I didn't say anything for a moment. Ganondorf was basically appointing me his heir. It sounded too good to be true, even if I didn't want the crummy offer. For all I knew this could be some sort of trap. "I've never kept any of my promises," I said instead.

"I know," he grumbled.

"Why are you trusting me?"

"I'm not. I've been keeping an eye on you. You've changed. You're not as hard to control as you used to be."

"Well I don't see the need of getting innocent people killed for the sake of disobedience. After you're dead you won't be able to control anyone anymore."

"That's what you think," he grumbled quietly.

"How do you know? Why even ask?"

"I was hoping for your word."

"I promise," I told him.

"I don't believe you."

I shrugged. It was worth a shot.

"No matter," he said, taking his handkerchief and clearing his throat into it before wiping his mouth. "I will simply not die then." He said it so surly, I believed him. He could live forever if he wanted to.

* * *

I thought the conversation was a pleasant one. Well, as pleasant as a conversation with Ganondord could be, but apparently, even after saying exactly what Ganondorf wanted to hear, it was my fault for him not believing me. As punishment, my straw mat was taking away and I had to sleep in the dungeons.

I hated the dungeons. They were cold, wet and filled with death. I didn't mind the dark as much. It kept me from seeing whatever horrors were lurking and somehow still clinging to life. I could hear them though.

I was released during the day to go about my business, but my new sleeping arrangements looked like they were to be permanent.

I was mopping the floor, one of my more enjoyable chores, for it allowed my restless body to do some physical work. It was a hundred times less enjoyable on the account that Ganondorf was staring at me from the shadow of the entryway. He had been standing there for a good fifteen minuets, not saying anything.

I eventually couldn't stand it any longer and stopped my mopping with a huff to stare right back at him. If he thought he was going to get into my head, he had another thing coming.

"You missed a spot," he said, arms crossed and his amused grin on his face.

"Oh grand Dark Lord! Please tell me where I had so greatly neglected and shamed myself!" My sarcasm was going to be the death of me. I just wish it would hurry up and get it over with already.

Ganondorf ignored the comment.

"How did you sleep?" he asked instead.

"Wonderful. As usual. I'm really digging my new bed." My bed was some molding, ice cold stone. It was like sleeping on a cloud.

Ganondorf was no longer looking amused. "What would you do to end your punishment?"

"You mean get my straw mat back?"

"Yes."

I could see his eyes calculated as they swept over me. I knew whatever he was thinking couldn't be good. Better just take what I had rather than risk the unknown. I went back to my mopping.

"Come on now. I know you don't enjoy spending your nights down there. I hear you whimper every now and then."

I gave him a sideways glare. "Your ears must be mistaken, oh Dark One. I do not whimper."

The look he gave me had somehow unnerved me, like he was undressing me with his eyes. I turned my back to him, uncaring, even though how dangerous that was.

"You've done an excellent job on the floors. Better than anyone else in this damned place."

I paused in my mopping.

"I think I shall forgive you and release you from your punishment."

I looked at him, uncomprehending. "You said I had to do something first."

He turned from me, and left without answering. I knew there was a catch. Fuck, of course there was a catch. This was too good to be true.


	4. Chapter Four

I found my mat the next night. Well it wasn't really me coming across it and finding it, or I would have never willing saw it again for the rest of my days. It had to be presented to me, by Ganondorf himself, for it was in Ganondorf's room, on the floor at the foot of his bed.

Like a dog bed at her master's feet. Oh, he didn't have to explain it to me but he did anyway, watching my disgusted face with great amusement. Whatever. I could deal with this. I had my own mat, which would mean I was not meant to sleep in the bed with him. That was really fine by me. "Oh King Ganondorf, this… this is more than I could ever hope for. It's really too much. I don't know if I can stand this much generosity."

"Get to your bed," he ordered unamused, pointing down to the mat. I did so like the bitch I was. I plopped my ass right down and stared at him innocently. I knew he was going to watch me. That was the whole point of making me sleep in his room. To watch me. I expected that. Might as well watch right back. "You sleep with your clothes on?" he asked rather smugly, a dirty and sly grin on his face.

"Yes," I replied. As a matter of fact. It was fucking cold in the castle. I slept with as much clothes I could get my grimy hands on.

"Very well then," and he began to undress himself. Normally I wouldn't have cared, except him bringing up the possibility of me undressing before him made me all of a sudden not want to watch him anymore. I eventually heard him get into his bed. "Best to go to sleep now, little bitch." When I didn't answer or move he grew angry. "Sleep! Now!" I quickly laid down flat on my mat. I didn't actually get to sleep but I pretended.

* * *

Ganondorf woke at dawn. I was already awake from not being able to sleep but I didn't dare make a move. Ganondorf ignored me, going around his room getting himself ready for the day. People were summoned, people were ordered away. I did not move.

Eventually, Ganondorf remembered me. "You haven't bathed," he addressed me. I wasn't sure if he was referring to today, my life since I had become a slave or just ever. "You smell. I can't have my pets smelling. Girl!" he called over to the small blonde girl. I probably should learn her name. "Bathe the dog."

At first the girl seemed sorely confused and even opened her mouth to ask where this dog was. I quickly and frantically motioned to her, pointing at myself. The dog was me.

She scurried over to me, bending down and beckoning me with her hand. "Come!" she said in a quick quiet voice, treating me very much like an animal. I refused her hand to pull myself up and glared at her the entire time she lead me to Ganondorf's bathroom.

Ganondorf watched me. He was most likely anticipating me taking of my gross clothes but as soon as we were in the room, he shut the door on us, blocking his enormous body with the heavy wood.

I let out a breath that I felt like I had been holding since I first laid down on my mat last night. "Fucking creep," I muttered to the closed door while the other slave girl filled a large copper tub with water.

"Come," the girl repeated.

I suddenly looked around the room I was in. Ganondorf wasn't here but he was a magic user. Maybe he had something in this room to view me with that I didn't know about. After studying the foreign bathroom for sometime, I gave up and decided I didn't care. Yeah I had a woman's body, so what? Almost every Gerudo did.

I threw off my clothes carelessly before carefully climbing into the tub. The water was warm, which surprised me at first. I tried to wash myself without the insistent help of the girl but eventually gave up as she began to untangle my hair with scented creams.

I was determined not to enjoy this. In fact, my jaw was hurting from clenching it and I was glaring during the whole process. I was sure Ganondorf was enjoying the view, probably jacking off somewhere.

When the slave girl finished, I got out of the tub and she began to dry me off with a towel that was ridiculously too soft for something Ganondorf should own. The door suddenly opened. The girl paused, holding up the towel only half covering me, probably unsure if she should be presenting me to Ganondorf, or keep me wrapped up. I grabbed the towel from her annoyed and wrapped it around my scrawny body.

Ganondorf was staring at me like his eyes could burn right though the towel. He wasn't moving. Just staring. I wasn't even sure if he was breathing. It made me think maybe he hadn't been watching the entire time, or he wouldn't be this effected by my naked woman body. Even so, it wasn't like he hadn't seen a naked woman before.

"Wear this," he finally said, placing folded white fabric on a metal stand. Then he left.

The slave girl rushed over to it, intent to dress me up as fast as possible. They were Gerudo clothes. I was surprised that Ganondorf had any such thing. Not only were they Gerudo but they were nice Gerudo clothes, something saved for a special occasion or an evening ceremony. Of course, every occasion was special when it came to Ganondorf. And since they were designed for the night, they were warmer than the raggedy thing I had been wearing. It was always cold in the castle. Maybe he was considering that.

What was I thinking? He probably just picked them because they were nice, and evening clothes was what he happened to have when whoever actually did own them committed suicide to herself to get away from him. That's what really happened.

The slave girl tried to help dress me but she kept doing things wrong so I eventually shooed her away and put on the clothes myself.

There was even gold jewelry hidden in the folds of the silk fabric. I of course put those on too. I hadn't worn jewelry since I had become a slave and the truth is, I did miss the clanking of gold hanging from my ears or ringing from my wrists and ankles. There was no necklace but I decided Ganondorf got props for trying. And when I say props, I mean, I hoped something got shoved up his ass.

I marched out of the bathroom, feeling very much like I was second in command of the Gerudo once again. I wondered if that was Ganondorf's intent the entire time. He wanted me to return to my position so that I could be his stupid fucking heir. I didn't see how that was going to work for him. Just because you dressed up a dog, doesn't mean it was going to listen to you.

Ganondorf was waiting for me outside of his bedroom, sneering. "I thought of letting you try on one of the dead Hylian Queen's dresses. They are truly beautiful. You couldn't possibly imagine. But you wouldn't look good in them. They do not suit you. You look too much like a Gerudo," he said, as if it was an insult. I took it as a compliment. He continued to glare down on me. "But you are no longer Gerudo either. You are nothing but a dog."

He turned away, like I had greatly insulted him. I had done nothing but that meant nothing. I waited for what my new punishment would be now.

"I have a present for you," he murmured almost to himself, before going to a little drawer near the newly replaced couch. He opened it and pulled out a small long wooden box. He presented the box to me. "I had this made for you. The craftsmanship isn't the best, since I only thought of it yesterday and wanted it for today but its still lovely to look at." He opened the box. At first it appeared to be the missing necklace from my outfit, made from a gold chain with diamonds placed within the links. But as he pulled the trinket out, it was much too long to be a necklace.

He placed the contraption around my neck quickly, locking it so fast like he had practiced. My hands raised up to the collar without my will, already looking for a way to take it off. It had somehow become locked around my neck. Ganondorf watched me struggle with it entertained. "It looks good on you," he said, before pulling on the long gold leash to make me pay attention to him. I clasped my hands around the leash, trying to stay upright. "Now come, I have business to tend to," and he started a brisk walk, dragging me with him.

I no longer felt like I was second in command anymore. I felt much more like a whore on a leash. It bothered me for a few moments. For the first few seconds, all I wanted to do was die but that was exactly what Ganondorf wanted me to feel like, so after a few paces, I lengthened my stride so that there was now slack in the chain. I still walked behind Ganondorf, refusing to walk beside him but my shoulders were back, my head held high, like I was a fucking goddess.

We got to Ganondorf's throne. Ganondorf had replaced the Hylian King's thrown with a dark, black evil looking chair. It was always dark in the throne room, like it was dark everywhere else, so it was hard to see exactly what was carved into the black wood of the giant piece of furniture. It looked like skulls and devils to me.

Ganondorf plopped down onto his thrown, yanking me so that I fell to my knees. "Sit," he ordered. I stood up and than folding my legs gracefully underneath me. Ganondorf looked slightly annoyed at me before I lost his attention.

"Bring in this so called visitor!" he shouted. The grand doors of the thrown room cracked opened, almost letting light into the room.

A young boy entered. I knew he wasn't one of Ganondorf's slaves. He didn't walk like he was broken. I could tell he was nervous. He was about to shit his pants, the little sucker but he wasn't broken.

"Who are you?" Ganondorf asked, annoyed and looking bored already.

"I'm a Sheikah."

"Yes, yes I can see that. What is your name?"

"Sheik."

Ganondorf glared down on the little Sheikan boy. "Sheik? A Sheikah named Sheik?"

"I'm sorry my great Lord. I am an orphan without a name, and my imagination has never been great."

Ganondorf chuckled at that surprisingly, not bored yet. "And what use do you have for me?"

"You're a great leader, lord Ganondorf. All that has happened to me I owe to you. I was shunned for being an orphan, for being purposeless. When you came into power, casting a comforting shadow over the land, I finally had the confidence to come out of hiding. I had the power to do what I want. To live! The ones that had oppressed me grew weak and I killed them for what they did to me. I killed them for you Master Ganondorf. You are my savior. But now I hear of these small bands of people who think to overthrow you."

"What bands of people?" Ganondorf asked.

"It's truly horrible, Master Ganondorf. There is talk in Kakariko, of an uprising. And some silly tale of a 'Hero' that will come and defeat you."

Ganondorf laughed. "A Hero? Who could defeat someone who controls the Triforce!?" and with that Ganondorf showed off his power a little, letting all the torches in the room blaze up.

"Exactly…" the Sheikah boy said, taking a step back a bit. "These inferiors surly have no chance. But they must be annoying. I can help you flush them out to make an example of."

"And why is it you want to help me?"

"Please. I need a place to belong. I need a purpose."

Ganondorf stared at him for a long time. "Alright Sheikah boy. But I of course would need to test you loyalties. Loyalty is something that is lacking in this country. Come here."

"Yes! Anything!" The boy scampered up to the throne before kneeling at the foot.

"No. Closer."

The boy stood up, climbing a few steps to the thrown. Ganondorf reached with his huge hand to grab the boy's head, turning up his face to look into it. There was fear in his eyes but he did not look away.

"You may be my apprentice one day, if you behave that is. Otherwise I will kill you."

"Yes! Please!"

"You're skinny. You should eat something. Nabooru will feed you."

"Are you kidding me?" I cried out. I thought I was a dog. Now I was turning into a babysitter, too? Ganondorf gave my leash to one of his Moblin bodyguards.

"Make sure she does it. I have other business to attend to."

Ganondorf left and the Moblin dragged me by the chain, the Sheikah boy by the arm. We went into the kitchen where there were people scrambling about to make the giant meals that Ganondorf was so accustomed to having three times a day. They took no notice of us. The Moblin let us go and I wrapped the chain around my wrist to put it out of the way.

I began to take food without being noticed. I was good at that. Even with my flashy earrings.

"Are you the king's concubine?" the Sheikah boy asked.

It annoyed me so I plopped the wet piece of meat in a wooden bowl loudly. I then dropped the bowl at his feet, treating _him_ like a dog. "No!" I snapped.

"Why do you wear that chain."

"It was a gift," I told him.

"A strange gift. Seems more like a curse."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy.

"Do you like our great lord and master?" asked the boy.

"Listen kid, I think you need to start rethinking your life if you think Ganondorf is any kind of 'great'. Ganondorf is selfish, greedy and doesn't care about you."

"But he took me in."

"I think, in his deep dark twisted mind, he thinks he can get me to like you, become his bitch wife and have you as an adapted male heir, since you are neither Hylian or Gerudo. But he's got that dead wrong if he thinks that's gonna happen! Because I don't like kids, I don't like Sheikah, and I don't like Ganondorf."

"You speak very openly of your opinion," the Sheikah boy said seriously. "It's dangerous."

I looked down on him. "Why, are you going to do something about it? I'm not afraid of you."

"You shouldn't be. You should be afraid of Ganondorf. He will kill you."

"Well I don't care." I put my hands on my hips and turned my head away, watching the servants bustle about.

"Of maybe you care too much," said the boy as he sat down at his bowl and started picking at his meat. He didn't eat it. He had a cowl around his face and seemed reluctant to pull it down. "How much do you care?"

"Why am I having this conversation with you?"

"Because everyone else is too afraid to have it." He eyed me with his strange red eyes. "The king is fond of you. Possessive. I could tell right away. Do you sleep with him?"

"I don't sleep."

"But is it with him?"

"This is none of your business, and if you don't want me to kick your ass you better shut your mouth."

"It may not be but I'm interested. You are the closest to the king, yet seem to hate him the most. You have a great opportunity that no one else has."

"Oh yeah, it's real great. Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry." The Sheikah boy got up. "Not for meat. I only wish to please the great lord Ganondorf." I peered at the boy suspiciously. He took a step closer to me. "You are very beautiful woman. It is no wonder Ganondorf has eyes for you." The boy wasn't very tall. He had to look up at me as he stood very, very close. I felt his hand on my hip, slipping it inside my pants.

I gripped the boy's neck tightly, squeezing. "What do you think you're doing?"

I was squeezing his throat too tightly for him to speak properly. The Sheikah took away his hand. Then I noticed something. The boy was young, yes but old enough to have seen a few things. Old enough for the bubble of puppetry to start, to begin to have an adam's apple that I have been looking for to press my thumb to but there was none.

"You're a girl," I said. The Sheikah pulled away and I released her, finding a sudden pity for her. I also realized she had left something in the waistband of my pants. I felt it with my hand and could tell it was a knife that I pushed down deeper to conceal, hooking it to my underwear. "If you want him to die, why not sleep with him yourself," I whispered.

"I would not survived if the great king lord saw me naked."

I regretted saying it. The kid was too young.

Suddenly the kitchen was quite and I knew right away why. I turned my direction to where Ganondorf was entering with his band of Moblin bodyguards.

"Why hasn't he ate?!" Ganondorf cried out angrily seeing the bowl with meat by our feet.

I smiled sweetly at him. "The little fuck was so hungry he's already eaten two helpings. His eyes were bigger than his stomach though and it doesn't seem like he can handle the rest of this. Ate way too fast."

Ganondorf eyed him before he was satisfied with my answer. "You should learn how to eat properly. I do not tolerate sickness." He motioned to one of his Moblins. "Take him to his room. You," he pointed at me, "come with me," and I came like I always did.


	5. Chapter Five

I never saw the Sheikah again. The kid was sent out to do horrible and gruesome tasks to prove loyalty. The Sheikah was smart, pretending to be dumb and naive, never breaking away from the act. But acting couldn't appease Ganondorf. Only doing. I doubted the Sheikah would survive or complete all of the tests.

I kept the knife with me at all times. I became confident that Ganondorf did not watch me when I took my baths or he would have discovered it. The slave girl of course saw it but I threatened to kill her if she ever spoke a word. She was afraid of all Gerudo apparently.

The routine of me playing as Ganondorf's pet soon became old. I slept on my mat. I sat next to his throne. It was beginning to drive me insane with how bored I had become. The only thing that I could do was listen in on Ganondorf's schemes. The Sheikah had been right. There were many little rebellions but they were little and it didn't take much effort of Ganondorf's evilness to stop them. I heard about it all.

Even with all this success, Ganondorf was growing quite worried. He seemed to take the legend of a hero coming to kick his ass to heart. Ganondorf wasn't one to fear for his own life, especially to fear something that was as silly as a story. I didn't understand it, until one night he admitted to me, as we sat alone in the chamber before his bedroom in the dark, that he had yet to attain the entire Triforce.

"I have only one piece. The Triforce of Power. The other two pieces went missing when I had found it. At first, I thought that was all I needed. See what I did with it? I won! I was rewarded the country! I am the king!"

I didn't respond. I just sat on the ground next to the couch staring at nothing. Every once in awhile Ganondorf would stroke my hair. I used to wince at his hand but now I just let him, not giving him any kind of reaction to the gesture.

"But the other two Triforces are also powerful. Not as powerful as the Triforce of Power of course but they are not lacking. Wisdom and Courage. I do not have Wisdom and Courage."

"You don't," I agreed. It had been a long time since I had spoken. It had been days.

Ganondorf was startled to hear my voice, and his hand tightened its grip on my hair.

"You are intelligent but you hold no wisdom. If you did you would have seen how all you have done means nothing. If you had courage, you would have gotten off your scared ass and fixed it."

Ganondorf gripped me by the neck and flung me over the arm of the couch, me landing and scrambling on his lap in a panic. Ganondorf did not release his hold on my neck but instead forced me to face him, our noses inches apart from each other. "You. Then you tell me. You give me the wisdom and courage."

I grinned at him. "Oh but I do not have them either. I do not have the wisdom to keep my mouth shut. I do not have the courage to try to escape from you and I'm absolutely powerless to stop you. You can get no help from me."

Ganondorf grinned back. "Maybe so but Nabooru has spirit." He lifted his free hand to take a long strand of my red hair in between his fingers. "You have a spirit that's blazing within you, like a sun incased inside a living stature of bronze."

I thought of the knife that Ganondorf had no knowledge of inside the rim of my pants. I was so close to him now. I wondered if I had the swiftness to burry it deep into his chest before he could stop me. It had been weeks since I had seen the Skeikah, yet I had made no move after all this time.

"The sun is cruel. The sun burns." His hand on my neck squeezed lightly.

At laughed at his face. "I'm cruel? Then what are you? You swallow suns. You swallow stars. You swallow all light until there is nothing. You are nothing."

"If I am nothing, why do you fear me? I know you do. I see it in your eyes. Everyone fears me. Everyone respects me."

"Nobody respects you. No one even likes you!"

"They do as I command!"

"Then why are you having all of these uprisings?! Why does everyone hate you? Even you own kin hates you!"

Ganondorf grabbed my shoulders, his fingers bruising. "I've given them everything! I've given my people more than any king ever has!"

"All you've done is take away from others! We've never asked for any of this! You can take it all back!" I was shouting now.

He was staring at my face, trying to read something that should have been so obvious. "You don't understand. None of you do. You have no idea what you are missing!" He moved his hands over to the sides of my face. "I could give you everything, if only you would just accept it!"

"I don't want everything."

He let go of me, leaning back on the couch, staring at me perplexed. I could see the muscles on the bridge of his nose twitch as if he was thinking about scowling. "What is it that you do want then?"

"I want you to die."

He actually looked somewhat hurt by my answer. "Is that all?"

"Yes." He took my hand, placing it over his chest. His shirt was low so that my palm was pressed to his bare skin and I could feel his heart hard and heavy against my hand, as if to show me how alive he was, how hard it would be to stop that strong beating heart that pounded against my fingertips.

"And how should you like me to die?"

"Ideally, I'd like to kill you myself."

"You are," he whispered. I tried to pull my hand away but he kept it there. "What makes Nabooru happy? What makes her smile? My death? Then I would never get to see her smile."

"What makes you feel like you deserve it?"

"Don't you think I would like to be happy, too?"

"Why aren't you happy, Ganondorf? You have everything. If you want something, you take it. You have no excuse to be unhappy."

"I am stupid and a coward. I do not know where to find happiness." He put his face very close to mine, his cheek just grazing my own. "But it matters not." He leaned back away from me. "All people are miserable and all people will stay that way. Some accept it, while other go to find and take what they think they want only to discover they can never escape their misery." He leaned his head back over the head rest of the couch, exposing his throat to me. I watched a huge sigh leave his body, unsettling mine. I could do it. I could slice his throat right now.

Would it be wrong of me, to kill a man with his eyes closed and his face turned away? Why was I feeling pity for him all of a sudden? I hated him.

I raised myself onto my knees staring down at him. I placed my hands on either side of his head on the backrest. Could I do this? I didn't have the courage, the wisdom or the power. How could I kill him? I couldn't even kiss him. The thought of the act brought bile to the back of my throat. I was disgusted to even think about putting my mouth up to his dark, leather lips that stretched over his wide mouth. I would sooner kill myself.

I thought of all the good that would be done if Ganondorf would just die, if I could just trick him and kill him. I had to do it. I needed to do it. The question now was for to kiss or to kill.

I imagined myself pulling out the dagger in one movement, and bringing it down on him in the next. It would be fast. I was quick. I had Gerudo training. But so did Ganondorf and in my mind, I saw him bringing his strong arms up just as quick, catching mine before the metal even made contact with his skin. Then he would strangle me to death. As much as I thought I wanted to die, I didn't. I wanted to live and kill Ganondorf. I decided that the only way to successfully have the bastard bleed to death, was if I got closer. So I kissed him.

I felt him raise his hands, clutching at open air in his surprise. I pulled back quickly, unnerved by how warm his mouth was and the foreign scent of his Hylian cologne. He sat up, swallowing me up with his shadow. I felt myself sink back into myself slightly.

"Tell me you want me," he said in a very deep husky voice.

I was good at lying. I was good at being sarcastic but for some reason I didn't have the heart to do either. A weird sort of guilt for a man that I hated laid thick in my chest like a film of mucus. I told him the truth. "I want you... to die," I repeated slowly. It was the whole reason why I was still here.

"Close enough," He grabbed my head again with both of his hands and covered his mouth over mine. It was a suffocating kiss. But what it wasn't was rough. It wasn't hard. It wasn't painful. It was only suffocating. He moved slowly. Agonizingly slow and I couldn't breathe. I didn't try to pull away when I felt the wetness of his mouth. I didn't have the energy to react to it because of the lack of air.

He pulled away for a second and I gasped in as much air as I could manage, only for him to plunge back into my mouth. I was like drowning in flesh.

His one hand stayed at the back of my head, keeping me firmly in place. His other hand had taken mine, rubbing it against his cheek and down his thick neck, tracing the outline of his hair. I certainly wasn't going to touch him on my own free will. He slid my hand down, over his chest. Our hands rose and fell over each and every muscle like scaling hills, and the farther we went down, the more uncomfortable I became.

I also still couldn't breathe.

I opened my mouth more, only to bite him hard on the lip. I dug my nails into his chest but that hardly seemed to do anything as it was all so purely muscle. After I bit him he pulled away slightly, taking a deep breath. "Nabooru…"

"What does Ganondorf want?" I asked. I was sick of this dance we seemed to be playing. I had been waiting for Ganondorf to hurt me. That's why I hadn't killed him in his sleep yet. I felt too guilty. I wanted the act to be in self defense. All this time, I had been waiting for Ganondorf to viscously rape me so I felt like I had the excuse to kill him. What I wanted him to say was that he wanted to fuck the living shit out of me, so I could tell him no, and have him do it anyway. Then fucking stab him to death.

"What I want is as far away as the sun. She only lets me experience the first rays of her light, lets me burn but never comes close to me."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

He laughed. "You hate me."

"Yes."

"So it doesn't matter what I want to say to you."

"You must be very tired. You're delirious. You should go to sleep."

He groaned, holding me close to him and resting his face against my neck. I put my arms around him. I don't know why. It was kind of a reflex. When someone hugs you, you hug them back.

"There, there," I said patting his back. "You're all stressed out about this legend that you're talking crazy stuff. You should get to bed." It'll be easier to kill him in his sleep.

"Come to the bed with me. Do not sleep on the mat. You are not a dog."

"Thanks, uh, but I-"

Ganondorf stood up and picked me up with him. I clung to him in a confused panic because I didn't expect us to be moving, though I would have much rather he put me down. He took me to his room, carrying me proudly, trying to show off how strong he was I suppose. And how weak I was for clinging to him.

He took me to his bed and laid me down, delicately taking off all my jewelry. He took the chain off around my neck. It felt strangely weird with it off. Like I could breathe again and yet uncomfortable to have my neck so exposed. He then took off most of his clothes, leaving his undergarments on. He crawled into bed with me, his massive form making the mattress sink and me to fall closer to him. I tried to scramble away but his huge arm wrapped around me, pulling me close.

"Stay with me. Ease my mind."

"Goodnight Ganondorf," I told him, feeling the knife between my hip and the mattress.

If only it was his last.


	6. Chapter Six

An hour went by. Then another. Pretty soon I would have no more night cover left. Ganondorf always woke up at the crack of dawn. His deep low breath was still quiet in the dark room. He did not snore.

Come on Nabooru, don't wait another hour. But still I did. Eventually, I became uncomfortable in the position I was in, and my one leg had fallen asleep from my hip resting on the knife. I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to move. I twisted slightly, so that I was on my back rather than my side, Ganondorf's heavy arm still imprisoning me. I snaked my far arm around his chest, turning my body so that I now faced him, my heart pressed against his. I felt his breathing change but he didn't move. I curled my leg around his waist, hooking it around him. I moved so slowly that it was agonizing for me, but I forced myself to be patient. I was a disciplined Gerudo!

Eventually, I pushed his shoulder down so that he was on his back, and I was sitting on him. I saw his eyes start to crack open but I leaned forward and kissed him before he could even see me. I moved my lips urgently against his, my cold hands cupping his face for a second, before going down and caressing his neck and chest. Their next stop was going to my hip to retrieve my knife but I felt Ganodorf raise his hands up to touch my body. I quickly grabbed them, pushing them into my breasts where I left them and returned my own to Ganondorf in an attempt to distract him, all the while my mouth and tongue mashing up against his in an ungraceful sloppy manner. What was I doing?! I wasn't good at this. I had to get this over with.

Get the knife!

I pulled the knife out not ideally. It got stuck coming out and I had to give it an extra tug.

I felt him rise. He sat up before I could plunge the weapon into his heart, so I flung my hands with the knife, around his neck desperate that he hadn't seen it yet. His hands left my breasts, one arm encircling my waist, the other cupping my head as he bent my neck back and deepened my poorly started kiss. I felt my heart pounding through my ears. It was really the only thing I could decipher as I was swallowed up by him. His skin was hot, his tongue moving slowly and invasive. This had all given me hope that he hadn't noticed my knife though, and I held it slightly away from his neck so he couldn't feel the object against his skin. I didn't have a good shot at him in this position, and it didn't seem like Ganondorf had plans on letting me go. I needed to move around. If I could get him to lie back down...

My free hand tried to trail downward but my arms were trapped above his shoulders. Maybe all I could do was stab him in the back. I doubted it would kill him, but maybe I could wound him enough to have him let me go. I thrusted my body against him. He let our a rush of breath against my face. I stretched my arm more over his shoulder, bent it at the elbow and made to sink the blade into flesh.

But he suddenly flipped us over. At first I was foolish enough to think he was still caught up in his passion, but he captured my arm, slamming it down on the mattress, squeezed the knife out of my hand and pressed it against my own throat in half a second. I let out a small cry in surprise.

"I may not be wise but I'm not stupid enough to think that you would kiss me without something else dirty up your sleeve," he growled at me. "Yet this still hurts because I was beginning to think that you were starting to warm up to me."

I spat in his face, not caring that after the wod of saliva hit his chin, it came splattering right back at me. He moved the flat of the knife to my throat, pressing it down so I couldn't breathe, the edge biting into my skin.

"I know how to make this hurt excruciatingly."

I struggled, the knife cutting my skin more, but I wiggled enough to gasp in a breath. "Do it!" I cried. "Kill me."

He moved the knife, so that the point of it touched my earlobe. "Oh I'm not going to just kill you. You deserve much worse." He pressed it against the skin, threatening to severe the ear.

"What is my punishment then?" I breathed. As long as I was alive, I would have another opportunity to kill him. As long as Ganondorf continued to be too stupid to just get rid of me for good, I still had a chance to end him. "You gonna fuck me? You gonna cut me up and fuck me?" I pushed my hips against his. It took some effort with his obviously height difference, but when they reached him there was no denying his reconiziable erection. "Come on Ganondorf. I know what you want."

I think Ganondorf was starting to regret inviting me to his bed, because he looked rather appaled with what I was saying. Or he was just shocked because he gaped at me for a good few seconds. That's what I was going for really. I wanted him to be confused. Too confused so he would stay one step behind me. My eyes flicked to the knife he held to my face, but his saw the movement. "Don't dare tempt me, dog." His eyes moved over my body once before landing back on my eyes. "I know you Nabooru. I know you inside and out. I probably know you better than you do."

"I wouldn't flatter yourself."

"You hate me. You despise me. You want me to die. Why is that?"

"What do you think!?"

"I think it's because a small part of you desires me as well. So you hate yourself for it."

And I started laughing. I laughed with blood dripping from my throat and pooling behind my neck. My ribs hurt from laughing so hard.

It would be an understatement to say Ganondorf didn't appreciate that. His free hand grabbed my throat, pulling me up and slamming me against the headboard of the bed and then he brought the knife hand crushing down next to my face, punching a hole right into the wood.

"I'm sorry!" though even as I said it I couldn't mask the traces of my laughter still in my voice. I had to get myself under control if I didn't want Ganondorf to kill me. I didn't really think he had the brains to do it, but his rage might make him over come that flaw. "I mean you must be right, so let's stop beating around the bush and just fuck." Damn my sarcasm. Damn it.

To my luck Ganondorf didn't go into a rage. He stared at me in complete bewilderment.

"You look confused," I said.

"What are you doing here, Nabooru? Do you really think your silly plan will work? That you will simply distract me with your body before doing me in? You certinly aren't doing a very good job. I can see right through all your acts. How long have you been planning this? How long have you had this knife?" Ganondorf removed his hand from the hole in the headboard. He smelled the wooden handle. "It smells like you. I'd say you've been keeping it on your person for a long time now."

I swallowed.

"Why now?"

"Shouldn't you know? I thought you knew everything about me. Let's actually try an experiment."

Ganondorf peered at me with interest and distrust.

"According to you, I'm trying to seduce you to your death, but a weird very obscure part of me desires you. Apparently. So you wanna see how strong that obscure part of me is?"

Ganondorf didn't answer, he just kept staring at me with the same expression. I was finally starting to get the upper hand I thought.

"Ganondorf," I said, somehow deleting all the hate and sarcasm when saying his name. Then I pushed up my chest a little. "I want you." I breathed.

Ganondorf's face tightened as he looked away, sporting a very humorless grin. "What you don't seem to understand, Nabooru..." He moved closer to me, his lips moving against my ear as he whispered in a low voice. "You may not think you want me now, but I can make you desire me if you let me. That, will be your biggest mistake."


End file.
